Mortal and Unimportant
by taliaaa
Summary: Loki meet's the only person who could ever keep up with him. In the form of a dying teenager. Set pre-avengers K but may rise to a T
1. Chapter 1

Mortal and Unimportant

Loki meets the only person who could ever keep up with him. In the form of a dying teenager.

**A/N This is just something that popped into my head the other day which I thought I would upload. Just as a note when I say "keep up with" I am not suggesting there is a romantic/sexual relationship so no creepy age gap.**

**Disclaimer: I am not associated with Marvel in any way and if you recognise a character it's not mine.**

Loki stared down the white walled corridor, unflinching at the sprinklers and fire alarms going off around him. He was finally going to get what he wanted, he was going to show Thor and Odin that he was important, and he was going to do what they wanted his whole life. Where he was on earth they might have said Loki was going through a "rebellious phase". Loki just wanted to see carnage and if he had planned it right then this hospital was only the start.

"Hey"

Loki turned. Startled. Who would dare stand up to him? 'Stand up' was an overstatement, the one who had defied him leant heavily on a cane. She looked about 16, with red hair piled on top of her head, large bags around her eyes and a clear tube leading into her nose from a canister slung over her shoulder in a bright red bag.

The frost giant relaxed: it was just a girl, a _sick _girl. What could she do? He swept back his hair, and began to walk forward, chuckling.

"Do you have any idea who you are talking to, you tiny human?"

"Oooh, you must think you are so intimidating with your greasy hair and pointy stick." She replied. Although Loki hated to admit it, he liked her.

"I am Loki of Asgard, and you will bow down to me."

"Well I'm Sam of Brixton, and you will help me back to my room. I'm tired."

**A/N sorry it's short, I'm thinking short chapters will mean I can upload more regularly, also I have to go cry over Band of Brothers.**

**Please review **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N I'm thinking I'll probably update every Friday as the rest of the week I am snowed under with school work. I'll also try to keep the story as medically accurate as possible.**

_Asgard_

"I was simply having fun, Brother."

"Of course, Loki do you not think I realise what you're idea of fun is. That was a hospital! People could have died!"

Loki was fuming. Thor had now threatened to shut off the bi-frost to prevent Loki causing more mischief on earth. However, the truth was, he didn't want to go back to cause damage. He wanted to go back because he was intrigued by that girl. No girl had ever spoken up to him like that, especially not a human teenager, and this, this gravitational pull on him to go and talk to her: it was not a sensation Loki had ever experienced before.

"Thor, trust me; I am not going back to cause damage, I am going back because I...as much as it pains me to admit it." Loki paused, took a breath; Holy Mjolnir this was embarrassing "Thor I have to go back because I made a, I made a _friend"_

The blonde god threw back his head and laughed hard.

"Oh this is so funny, I didn't realise you had the capacity for friendship. Ohohoho wait till I tell Sif and the others. Is it a _female _friend? Maybe she knows Jane Foster? Maybe they're friends! But who would want to be friends with you? Oho this is super."

For the sake of the realms, Loki wasn't going to listen to this. Time to pull his party trick: the god of mischief wandered away while Thor carried on chortling to what was simply an image.

_Earth_

"Good to see you, frosty. Been blowing up any building recently?"

Loki and Sam sat opposite each other on the hospital floor, a monopoly board between them.

"No" Loki said sheepishly "But I'm buying the water works."

The two had met a few times since their first encounter, as it turned out Sam had the same passion for trickery as Loki did (although perhaps she was slightly more respectful towards the earth) and the Loki found that he got on better with her than he had anybody else his whole life.

"So how come your parents are never here?"

"They're dead, I've been in and out of care the last few years, and when I was diagnosed my foster parents at the time decided they just didn't want to know. What about you?"

"Oh, I don't know my true parents; I was raised to be a ruler on Asgard until I found out that I was adopted. Since then things have just gone downhill. My Brother, Thor, is the one who's admired by our people, I'm not trusted."

"Haven't you tried to get them to like you?"

"Do you like me?"

"I guess so; I've known a few bad people and you don't seem like one of them. You may be the God of Mischief or whatever, but you're actually pretty cool."

Loki chuckled, this girl was on the same wavelength as him, and he had begun to the regard her as a little sister, and tried to push out of his mind the fact that this one person who truly 'got' him was somebody he met in a hospital...

**Thanks for getting through this chapter, reviews would be really appreciated! Also sorry for making Thor quite santa-ish**


End file.
